Pure Winchester Torture
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: WARNING: PURE CRACK. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WISH FOR VERY WEIRD MENTAL IMAGES. RATED FOR DEAN'S MOUTH.


**Pure Winchester Torture **

By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Pokémon.

This is a birthday present for my friend. : )

Warning: MADE PURELY OUT OF CRACK.

OOOOOOOO

Dean groaned, blinking away sleep as he tried to figure out what had hit him. God, he hurt in places he didn't even know someone could hurt in. And in places he didn't even knew he _had_. He pushed himself up, looking around in mild confusion. He knew two things instantaneously.

One: He wasn't in Colorado anymore.

Two: He was floating in a pink –very unmanly- bubble.

"Where the hell am I?" Dean wondered aloud, looking around.

He noticed movement in his peripheral vision and whipped around to find a pink thing bobbing there. Dean blinked, reaching out to poke it, only to freeze at the sight of his hand. Slowly he moved his gaze down, towards his body. Where his hand should have been, a small pink paw was instead. Dean then proceeded to look over himself, practically hyperventilating at what he found.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" he screamed, spinning around finally realizing the pink thing was the end of _his tail_. "I'M A FUCKING PINK RAT! I'M GONNA FUCKING _KILL_ THAT SON OF A MOTHER-!"

Dean barely registered Sam's voice from outside of the bubble. It sounded like he was trying to calm him down, but Dean was far too worked up. Finally, the bubble could no longer hold the panicking Dean and unceremoniously popped, dropping him flat on his face.

"DEAN!" Dean heard Sam shout. "Dean, are you all right?"

Dean groaned pushing himself up. "I am NOT all right, Sam! I'm a freaking one foot tall pink rat!"

Sam winced. "I know, Dean."

Dean stared at his baby brother, looking somewhat perturbed. "…you're a bunny."

"I _know_, Dean."

"That's gay."

"Dude, you're a freaking _pink_ rat. Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

After a few moments of calm breathing, Sam had Dean finally calm enough for him to tell him the situation. Sam sat in front of his brother, making sure that he wouldn't suddenly freak out.

"Dean, I know where we are," he said and Dean looked at him sharply.

"You do?" he asked, tail flicking about behind him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I believe…we're in, as geeky as this sounds, in the Pokémon world."

Dean just stared at him. "Come again?"

Sam groaned. "We're Pokémon. You're Mew and I'm a…Buneary, or whatever the hell it is."

Dean just blinked at him as if he was speaking Swahili. Sam began to squirm under his brother's gaze, frowning.

"We're Pokémon?" Dean finally asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"We're freaking _Pokémon_?"

"Yes, Dean."

Dean gave an aggravated shout, standing up. He proceeded to pace, muttering about demons and their choices in television. Sam found this utterly amusing. After all, when do you actually have the liberty to watch a _Mew_ curse and mutter about demons while pacing in front of you? It was hilarious. Sam just chuckled, shaking his head, standing up when Dean called him to follow him.

~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~

Sam sighed, frowning at the back of his brother's (pink) head. They had just past that tree for the sixth time.

"Dean…we're going in circles, aren't we?" he asked, dodging Dean's tail.

"We are NOT lost!" Dean retorted, turning to Sam.

Sam didn't answer and just pointed to a tree to their right. On it was a _very_ familiar burn. Dean winced.

"…well, how am I supposed to know where we're going!" he snapped after a moment. "Everything's twenty-seven times taller than I am!"

Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. "Dean. You can levitate."

"Cannot!" argued Dean only to have Sam glare at him. "…I don't know how."

Sam only sighed and shrugged. He looked at his brother mournfully. "I don't know either."

Dean watched his brother's ears droop and had the impulse to hug the poor guy. But that was so not manly and Dean may love his brother and all, but he was currently pink, so any scraps of manliness Dean could find, he wasn't letting go.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's go see if we can find some way to get home." Dean patted Sam's shoulder and went a different way than they had been going.

Neither Winchester knew how long they were walking or where, but they did know by the time they reached a small stream, they were both hungry. Groaning, Dean collapsed by said stream, wishing he had a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions. The thought only made his stomach growl.

"I'm sooooo hungry," Dean groaned, turning his head to see Sam holding a cup shaped leaf filled with water. "…nice thinking, college boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and held the leaf out to Dean. "Drink some water, Dean."

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up, gladly taking the leaf and drinking some of the water. He barely swallowed before two voices rang out from behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that, like, MEW!" This was a female voice and sounded preadolescent.

"You're right! It has to be!" This voice was male and sounded early teens.

"Wow, who'd of thought that Mew be in Sinnoh!" This voice was also male, but deeper sounding.

Slowly, the Winchesters turned around and spied three humans staring at them. Dean twitched and Sam gently pulled Dean's tail. The elder brother glanced at him and was surprised to see fear in Sam's eyes. Then again, neither of them was their normal height and with them being in a world where little cute creatures were captured in balls with three people staring at them, certainly explained Sam's look of fear.

Dean clenched his paws into fists, but knew that fighting them would be futile. So, he opted for the more evasive maneuver.

"RUN, SAM!" he shouted and promptly shot off, Sam on his heels.

"Ah! Hey wait!" the younger guy shouted and the brothers cursed colorfully when they heard the kids following them. "Come back!"

"Run, Sam! RUN!" Dean shouted, finally noticing he was no longer on the ground.

"You're FLYING, Dean!" Sam snapped angrily. "I can't run any faster!"

"You're a rabbit!"

"SHUT UP!"

~~~POKEMON~~~

Dean and Sam panted helplessly, finally losing those weirdoes. Dean looked sharply up at Sam.

"Who were those freaks?" he snapped. Sam snorted. Typical Dean. Expecting Sam to know everything.

"The main characters," he answered. "I don't remember their names."

"Didn't they have a red haired chick before? She was hot. What happened to her?" Dean frowned.

Sam gave him a look that clearly said 'how am I supposed to know?' Dean huffed before falling onto his back.

"God, just kill me now!" he moaned. "PLEASE! Why does this always happen to us?"

Sam shrugged, plopping down beside him. "I don't know."

They sat like that for a bit, listening to the growling of their stomachs and the random Pokémon calls that sounded from the forest. It was actually pretty peaceful considering their situation and the world they were in. Neither relaxed, however, too used to being on high alert and for fear the three caped wonders would pop up from nowhere.

Sam was startled awake by a weird sound. Pushing himself up, Sam was startled to see a weird beaver like Pokémon sniffing at them. …well, at Dean's tail. The elder Winchester was frowning in his sleep and twitched his tail. Sam watched the wild Pokémon warily, hoping that it wouldn't attack them. It, much to Sam's surprise, merely watched Dean's tail flick about and Sam allowed himself to relax a bit.

Until it bit Dean's tail.

Dean screamed out in pain and surprise, whipping his tail like a bullwhip. The Pokémon let go and flew into a nearby bush. It apparently hit something because an angry squawk came from the shrub. Sam was staring at Dean with wide eyes, fussing erratically and apologizing.

"Oh, God, Dean! I didn't think it would do that! I'm sorry! Are you all right? God, I'm such a lousy brother!" Sam was talking rapidly, leaving Dean in pain, irritated, and confused.

"…all I got was that you're a lousy brother," Dean finally said, shaking his head. "It's all right, Sam. And you're not a lousy brother."

Sam blinked back tears. "But…"

"GOD! Stop it with the chick-flick moment!" Dean snapped, flushing in embarrassment and anger. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam answered, smiling in relief.

"Taillow!"

The brothers turned towards the noise, noticing a very angry looking bird glaring at them. Next to it was the weird beaver thing and Sam gulped.

"…I think it's angry," Dean spoke up, smiling uncertainly. "…crap. Why couldn't I've been turned into one of the badass Pokémon? Why?"

"I don't know, Dean, but right now, I think it just wants to kill us," Sam answered, getting ready to fight the oncoming Pokémon…only to find himself trapped in a pink bubble. "DEAN!"

Dean grinned at him, chuckling awkwardly. "Sorry…whoa!"

Dean dodged the Taillow, eyes wide. It was faster than he thought. Dean growled, trying to punch the bird as it came back, but only succeeded into spinning himself around. He wobbled a bit, blinking to try to make the world stop spinning, barely dodging the incoming Taillow. Dean gritted his teeth, glaring at the bird. God, he wished the bird would just run into a tree or something. Remarkably, it did resulting Dean and Sam just staring in shock at the knocked out bird.

"Wow…" Dean mumbled, before focusing on floating. Instantly he was in the air and he bit back the whoop of happiness. He then proceeded to push the bubble holding Sam. "Don't worry, Sammy. We'll get…somewhere…"

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. He watched the scenery go past, eyes zoning in on something moving in the brush. Frowning, Sam leaned towards it, eyes widening when a rather hellish looking wolf appeared out of nowhere. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart pounded against his chest painfully. That's right…Pokémon did have a hellhound like Pokémon.

"D-Dean…" he murmured, looking towards his brother. "Dean!"

"What?" Dean looked down at him questioningly, head tilted in confusion. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Dean, look out!" Sam shouted as the hellhound lunged at his brother. "DEAN!"

There was a flash of fire and then…nothing…

~~~SUPERNATURAL~~~

"DEAN!" Sam shouted, bolting up. He blinked rapidly, taking in the fact he was in the motel room they had rented. "…what?"

"God…Sam…what?" Dean asked groggily from the other bed and Sam whipped towards him. "…wait…you're not a bunny anymore…"

Sam sighed in relief. "And you're not pink."

Dean blinked rapidly and looked down at himself. He patted his chest and gave a whoop.

"YES! WE'RE BACK!" he shouted, jumping up. "I have no idea how, but we're BACK!"

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Yes, yes. We're back."

"You're welcome." Both brothers jumped and turned towards the emotionless voice. "Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam."

"Cas!" Dean said, grinning. "Wow…you saved our asses again."

Castiel blinked languidly at him. "It's my job."

"Right, right. But, man, thanks." Dean waved his hand dismissively. "My God, I love being six-one! …and I never want to see the stupid pink rat again!"

Sam laughed heartily at this, ignoring Castiel's somewhat bemused look.

"I have a gift for you," the angel said, causing Dean to turn to him.

"Gift?" the elder Winchester looked curious. "Like what?"

Castiel handed him a VHS and then disappeared.

"…okay then."

Sam looked at the black rectangular box curiously. "So, what movie is it?"

Dean shrugged. "One way to find out."

He popped it into the VCR and pressed the power button onto the TV. Almost at once, the opening theme for Pokémon began to play.

"SHOOT IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"D-Dean! CALM DOWN!"

~~~POKEMON~~~

Castiel turned to the elder angel and frowned. The two were sitting in a room just a floor above the Winchesters'. "That was too much, Gabriel."

The trickster angel grinned. "Think so?"

_Fin._


End file.
